south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuffs Will Keep Us Together
Cuffs Will Keep Us Together is the thirty second episode of Season 2 and the 52nd episode of the series. Plot During gym class with Coach Kelly, Bridget is tired of being picked last every time for teams and being nicknamed "Stinky". When Kerry is selected as one of the captains for flag football, Bridget thinks that she will finally be picked first. However, the other captain, Kerry's rival since second grade, Kate Sanders , starts to boast about how she is better than Kerry and can't be beaten. With Bridget doing most of the negotiating, Kerry and Kate make a bet that the loser would get a haircut from the winner. When the teams are picked, Bridget is left for last when Kerry picks Shin Chan ahead of her. In return, Bridget shuns Kerry after a concert and the girls refuse to talk to each other. Bridget later learns that she has won a school body president award, a "bootie" for the song "True Friend" and without her best friend to tell, finds Hayley. Bridget and Hayley run into Kerry at the beach and the girls, while fighting over who Hayley will be friends with, are handcuffed together by Hayley until they are friends again. When Bridget argues that she has a live speech that night to accept her award, Hayley relents, but cannot find the key to unlock the girls. Bridget and Kerry get ready for the speech while Hayley goes to find her mother's spare key. Before the speech Hayley comes to unlock the girls, but the key breaks, so for her speech Bridget uses one of Kerry's arms while Kerry crouches behind her chair. During the speech, the girls realize what true friendship is about and make up after Bridget accepts her award. In a subplot Cate Hennessy gives Stewie Griffin the silent treatment until he does his chores. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Hayley Smith * Stewie Griffin * Kate Sanders * Shin Chan * Nene Sakurada * Bo Suzuki * Coach Kelly * Kyle * Ethan Craft * Yzma * Francine Smith (mentioned) * London Tipton (mentioned) Quotes :Bridget: I hate flag football! It's just one more sport where I get picked last, and you wanna know why?! :Kerry: 'Cause you stink? (Bridget glares at her) Or 'cause you're pretty and all the other girls are jealous? :Miley: Nice save. ---- :Coach Kelly: Let's go, ladies! Pick your teams. You're slower than my husband in the bathroom. Curse the day he put that plasma screen in there! :Coach Kelly: Let's go, ladies! Pick your teams. You're slower than my husband in the bathroom. :Bridget: You said that last week. :Coach Kelly: I know. Now he's got a mini fridge in there. I think he's hiding from me. ---- :Bridget: You're going down, Phoney Kate! :Kerry: Who smells like week old Baloney :Bridget: Been in your locker all alone-y! :Kerry: Right next to that...that... :Bridget: Melted ice-cream cone-y! :Kerry: Ooh! Girl, you are in the zone-y! :Kate: Yo, Salt-n-Pepa, wanna bet on it? :Bridget: Does she? How 'bout winning captain gets to give loosing captain a little haircut. :looks at Bridget. :Kate: You're on! :turns to Kate. :Kerry: Or, we could bet a quarter, 'cuz it's just about the fun of competition! :Kate: No, it's really about me kicking your butt again! Yeah!! ---- :Kerry: Hey, I'm not the one who gave a car ride to a plant! :Bridget: At least if Fern was playing flag football, she would've just picked me! :Kerry: It's a FICUS! :Bridget: NAMED FERN! ---- :Cate: Hey, darlin', you still upset about what happened with you and Kerry. :Bridget: No, of course not. Why would you say that? :Cate: Well, you normally don't introduce "True Friend" as a touching little song about a two-faced backstabber. :Bridget: Just my way of keeping things fresh. You know, I'm an artist. That's what I do. :Cate: Well, I'm a mom, and knowing that that's a hunk of hooey, that's what I do. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Cate